


Not Quite Superior

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 22, Rose Tyler Bashing, Slightly - Freeform, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: There were many situations one did not want to find themselves stuck in. This was one of those.
Series: Omovember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not Quite Superior

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say. While I don't hate Rose, I'm definitely not above bashing her a bit.
> 
> **prompt: pushed too far by someone else**

“I want to go camping.” Rose voice sounded.

The Doctor looked up from the console with a raised eyebrow. “Camping?”

“Yeah you know, sleeping outside, campfire. Hiking, exploring.” Rose listed off. 

“Ooh, maybe a nice like to swim in. Can you do that?” She leaned over the console, her tongue poking out as she smiled at him

The Time Lord scoffed. “Can I do that? Can I do that? Rose Tyler! Of course, I can do that.” He quickly spun around the console in his usually manic energy. “One perfect camping location. Coming up!”

* * *

The Doctor glanced at Rose as she stirred against him, indicating that she was waking up.

They were sharing a small sleeping bag, upon her insistence. 

“Morning.” She mumbled against his chest, before glancing up at him. 

After a brief struggle with the zipper, they got out of the sleeping bag. As always Rose shooing him out, so she could get dressed.

Once outside he allowed himself the luxury of holding himself. His bladder throbbing in complaint. They had been there for a couple of days now and Rose hadn’t left him alone long enough that he could quickly pop into the TARDIS and use the toilet. Something he really needed right around now.

He quickly straightened himself as he heard Rose exit the tent, turning towards her with a smile plastered on his face.

Rose smiled slightly at him. “Will you go and prepare breakfast, I’m going to pop to the loo real quick.” She pleaded pointing at the ship, crossing her legs slightly.

Biting back a whimper, he nodded. Desperately wishing he could get a chance to pee soon.

* * *

After breakfast, they went out for a bit of a hike, Rose wanted to see the waterfall attached to the river that let to the lake they resided next to.

_That had been a mistake._

The Time Lord bit his lip, every step they took was jolting his painfully full bladder. He wasn’t sure if he could hold it till the end of the trip. It was clear to him that he needed a pee as soon as possible. Yes, his needs were a private business he didn’t want to share. But his bladder was bursting.

“Rose?” He called out, getting her attention. “I’m sorry, but could we go back? I really need the loo.” He could feel the blush forming on his cheek. Feeling stupid about having to request them turning back. It made him look as if he didn’t know how to take care of himself.

His companion raised a sceptical eyebrow. “The loo?”

“Yes.”

“ _You…_ need the loo?” Oh, he did not like the tone of her voice.

The Time Lord shifted his weight uncomfortably “Rose please.”

“You never need the loo.” She stated with so much conviction, that it hurt. Rose narrowed her eyes at him. “You don’t wanna go to the waterfall? Come on Doctor, I bet it is beautiful. It’s not worth such a lame excuse.”

Taking a deep breath he fought down his irritation at being dismissed. “No, Rose. I _genuinely_ have to go.”

At that, she crossed her arm. “Really, stop. The waterfall is really not that bad. Come on!”

She took off again, leaving Time Lord wondering what had just happened.

_Had she really not believed him?_

“Doctor!” Her order snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, coming.” He quickly followed her.

* * *

“Rose.” He whined “Can we please stop? I really need to urinate.”

“Stop lying Doctor. “ She turned her head to him without slowing down. “I’m not letting you talk yourself out of this.”

Biting his lip, he fought back a groan. “I’m not. Please just give me two minutes.” He begged, his bladder throbbing painfully. “That’s all I need, after that we can go to the waterfall, I promise.”

This time she just glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

* * *

The Time Lord froze in his tracks as his bladder contracted painfully, trying to force the urine out. “Rose! Please let me pee. I can’t hold it!” He begged, burying his hands in his crotch.

At that Rose whipped around towards him. “Stop it! I’m not stupid.”

He met her eyes, trying to portray his sincerity, but quickly realized that it was useless.

As the urge heightened he let out a groan. Fighting the leak.

_He absolutely couldn’t hold it!!_

With a whimper, he tore his gaze away, making a sprint to the side. Quickly fumbling with his buttons, trying to stop the flow.

“Doctor!” 

For the first time in a long time, he ignored his companion, his bladder taking precedence on his agenda.

He moaned as he fought his bladder, but it was a losing battle. He had simply waited too long. Warmth spread across his crotch, as his bladder decided it had had enough, and he was hopeless to stop it. 

With a sigh he just relaxed, realizing it was a lost cause. He fought a moan at the bliss spreading through him as he finally released his aching bladder. After what felt like forever the powerful stream slowed to a stop.

Empty and feeling a lot better, though uncomfortable about his wet trousers, he turned towards Rose. Surely she had now realized that he hadn’t been lying.

_She wasn’t amused._

“Oh, bloody hell Doctor.” She threw up her arms in frustration. “I can’t believe you are willing to go that far to escape this waterfall. Really pouring a water bottle over yourself.”

He just stared at her. 

_Really?_

“Okay you win, we’ll go back.” Rose shook her head in disappointment. “You better make up for it.” She muttered as she forcefully walked past him.

The Doctor took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to reign in his temper. He really didn’t appreciate the blatant disregard of his very real needs. 

When he felt himself calm enough again he started following his companion. Before she would double back to tell him to hurry up and scream at him some more.

_It was going to be a very tense night._


End file.
